I hate You not
by i-heart-ice-cream
Summary: Not all fights have to end badly do they? I hope not. France x Canada T to be safe


Title: Hate You

Pairing: France X Canada

Note to People: This is not a sugary happy story this involves a fight so there

It was raining hard out as Mathieu looked out the window into the dark, dismal sky. He got up slowly from his spot before the window as he went to get a book to read from the nearby shelf. He had read them all about 4 times each but that didn't stop him from reading them again. It wasn't long after he had sat down and been absorbed into the story when a loud knocking from the door caught his attention.

"*Sigh* who is it?" he spoke to no one as he unwillingly got up and went to the door.

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly only to find a very soggy and pitiful looking Francis on the doorstep. There was a look of sadness on his face as the Canadian let him in and shut the door behind him. At first they both didn't speak, only looked at each other, like they were frozen in time. However this moment didn't last long as Francis broke the silence.

"… I'm sorry cher." His words confused the other, as they were slow and solemn unlike his normal tone, which was happy with a perverted edge.

"What are you sorry for?" A look of innocent confusion on his face.

"For everything. For leaving you, and making you cry, and for saying all those mean things to you…everything."

At this point silent tears were appearing in his eyes as Mathieu remembered what he was talking about. It was the one-day Francis had broken his heart. All the hurtful words that stung him over and over, how the Frenchman told him that he hated him and that he didn't understand why he had wasted his time with the Canadian boy. All the emotions from that day were flooding back to him as he felt his heart sink with the hurt, sadness, and the pain that was killing him (so to speak). Mathieu finally spoke but his words were full with the emotions he was now experiencing.

"O-oh t-that was what you meant." Tears choked his eyes now.

The tears now flowed freely down Francis' face; he didn't know what else to say or do to pacify the other as he broke down completely. He just stood there and watched the other cry his body shaking violently with every sob. It was the same thing he did on that day just watched... no words to say, nothing.

"I'm so sorry..." he managed to say as he attempted to hold the smaller in his arms, to no avail as the Canadian just backed away, not looking at the other.

"S-so why are you here?" the other choked out after a minute or two of silence. His voice was hollow and broken as he spoke and it seemed to kill the French man to hear him like this.

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have let you go." he started only to wipe away the tears from his own face. "I want you back."

Mathieu just looked at him skeptically, not being able to believe him even though he wanted to. He wiped his face with his sleeve to see him better.

"…I don't believe you…" the words were like a slap across the face as they reached the older mans ears. "I can't. Not after that day and all you said. You meant every word… I could tell in your tone." He looked at the floor unable to look at the others blue eyes.

"No I didn't! Listen to what I'm telling you now! I love you Mathieu!" he uninteionally shouted at the other resulting in him flinching and shutting his eyes tight. Francis realized his error at the action of the other, only to see it was too late to fix.

"Mathieu, I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking but you have to trust me when I say that I would do anything for you…and I never meant to hurt you." He tried again to hold the other but this time he was stopped by Mathieu running out the door into the rain a loud slam echoing throughout the house. Francis was NOT going to lose him.

Mathieu just kept running not looking back and going wherever his legs would carry him. He only stopped when he couldn't dare go further and slumped against a nearby tree. His tears mixing with the cold rain perfectly, only then did he allow himself to breakdown completely.

It wasn't soon after that that Francis arrived and put his arms around Mathieu before he could break away. He held him close and whispered "I'm sorry." in his ear over and over. The embrace seemed to help as Mathieu stopped shaking and relaxed slightly. He pulled away slowly and spoke in an almost whisper.

"I'm sorry... I can't believe you."

Francis' heart sank further with every word. He had no clue what he could do to persuade the smaller that he wanted him back and that he still loved him. He leaned forward after a couple moments of silence to press his lips to Mathieu's in a gentile passionate kiss.

"I think I can forgive you." he whispered as their lips rejoined.

"Let us go back inside, cher." Francis stood up and held out his hand to help the younger. The Canadian took his hand and got up, interlacing their fingers after he was standing next to his love. A smile appeared on their lips as they looked into each other's eyes and started to walk back to the house.

Bon Appétit: ….what not all thinks go smoothly you know sorry this one isn't happy happy joy joy


End file.
